


Shedding Skins

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [10]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Dismemberment, Drabble, Early in Canon, Foe Yay, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Alucard gets excited about them re-growing limbs.
Relationships: Alucard/Alexander Anderson
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915
Kudos: 17





	Shedding Skins

The Harvest Moon is late this year. It is early October and the full moon sits high above. Below its sickly light, a man and a monster are at ends.

Anderson is beautiful. Not in the same was Alucard's master is beautiful, but his flawed features and utter tenacity make him so. His single-mindedness calls to Alucard, suggests he could even be the one to stand even with Alucard at his true strength. As the war with Iscariot draws on, Integra will dance closer and closer to loosening Alucard's leash.

Anderson summons blades upon blades, spitting sacred vows with a wide grin. Bayonets pierce Alucard, the holy enchantment stinging his flesh, but in exchange, he lands a clear shot with Jackal's severing one of the Priest's arms finally.

Smoke rises from the wound as the man's arm begins to regrow. Seeing Anderson regenerate is one of the few things that makes Alucard feel alive again. He's devoured countless souls, but Anderson is special. Anderson is a rival worthy of him. 

Anderson tugs his detached limb back towards the joint with his teeth, and if Alucard had a living heart it would flutter. What a joy this human is.


End file.
